landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Fine Tuning
See: Prop for the variation that is used with prop adjustments. Tweak mode refers to special controls for building tools that are seen as a visual UI (User Interface) change (eg. the directional arrows that appear). Once you learn the shortcuts and keyboard commands to open tweak mode controls, you will find it can speed up the building process and allows you to fine-tune the placement of shapes and more. Overview Most building tools have some form of tweak mode but the most common use of the words "tweak mode" refers to use with the Selection Tool to copy and paste or the placement of Templates, because tweak mode for both are more advanced. Tweak modes can be broken down into the sub-types described in greater detail in sections below they are: *Simple Tweak Controls: while working some with building tools the basic controls can be toggles. This works with tools that can be used with the basic circle shape and the selection tool when used alone. *Advanced Controls UI Window: at this time there two are variations of advanced controls. Both have a variety of control options, but one is only used to paste with air (or now) or paste without voxels. *Tilde and Tab Tweaks: only used with copy/pate actions (selection tool) and template placement. The details of each type are described below for building tools. Simple Tweak Controls At this time it works with: *Any tool that can be used as a sphere :*Once the sphere shape is active, pressing tilde (~') allows you raise or lower the tool with the mouse scroll wheel (eg. the Delete Tool to adjust the size of the area you cut into) *With the selection tool alone :*By holding down shift, 4 arrows appear that allow you to make small adjustment to it's location. This is useful when preparing to enclose a player made object before creating a template or preparing to copy/paste. Advanced Controls UI Windows After you activated a tool and begin working with it, pressing Shift while L clicking will open the Tweak Mode Window. The Tweak Mode Window is a small UI (User Interface) window; there are two variations of the advanced controls. *Most tools: tools that can be used with the basic cube or sphere shapes, like the Add Tool. *Selection Tool (using copy/paste)and templates: has the similar controls to those for most tools, but also adds two check-box options. The two variations of advanced controls are described below in their own sections. Options for Most Tools The general options include: *Arrow Mode: a button that can be clicked on the advanced mode window that allows you to adjust on a plane. The arrows for advanced control can be used to drag up/down, left/right, forward/back in relation to where you are working with the tool. *Rotation Mode: similar to the basic control in how it is used, this version does not remain on a 90 degree axis. It is (currently) only available when using copy/paste (with the selection tool) or while placing a template. *Scaling Mode: Scaling with tweak mode allows to to resize a shape by Options for Selection Tool and Templates Copy and Paste and Template Placement is possible when using the selection tool or when placing a template. It is activated by holding down Shift and L clicking to open the tweak options. Activating tweak mode with the after copying and pasting a shape or player made object and while placing a template includes two additional modes not available with (most) other building tools. While the same modes can be used while placing a template, their use with the selection tool is described below to explain their application. Using the selection tool to copy a player-made object (CTRL + C) and pasting (CTRL +V) and then L clicking on placement will activate the tweak mode interface. It presents further controls that players can use to adjust the copy, along with modes to paste with or without air and the option to paste without voxels. Both of these modes can be seen as check boxes below the adjustment options at the top of the tweak mode window. Mirroring This option allow the flipping of an object from side to side. For example, it's useful for building objects like arches. With or without Air :Air voxels can not be seen, but do effect the outcome of your actions while building. *Using Paste without Air will affect all pastes until it's enter tweak mode and change the option or you log out. :*Paste with air duplicates air shapes, so it can be used to cut voxel structures. :*Paste without air doesn't duplicate air shapes, so it can be used to inlay shapes into other voxel structures - but it may warp the target structure around the edges of the paste boundary. Paste with or without Voxels *Paste without voxels provides a shortcut to simple etching, by allowing you to first build with voxels you can see (eg. cube shapes), but turn them invisible on placement. In other words, you could place cubes in a pattern, copy them as a group, and use it in a manner that mimics a cookie cutter to remove the visible material on a surface. This option is useful if you want to cut a pattern into a floor, wall, and many advanced techniques. Tilde and Tab Tweaks Using these two keys toggles the placement of a copied or templated object's orientation very quickly. Think of them as a partners for fine-tuned building. Tilde and Tab can be used only when placing an object using: #Templates that are already saved #Any player-made object that was first enclosed using the Selection Tool and first copied (CTRL + C) and then pasted (CTRL + V). *Before L clicking to place the player-made object this action starts as described below. :'Tilde: Pressing tilde (~') allows player to switch the way movement is controlled. The two common movement modes available using tilde are: *Arrow mode: simple direction-based control movement on a plane, using arrows. This control appears as up/down, left/right, or back/forward arrows. *Rotation mode: a simple spin-rotation control on a 90 degree axis. :'Tab: Pressing tab switches the directional options of tilde's two movement modes. It allows you to toggle which way the arrows can be moved or the directions you can rotate in. See the example to the right. The player is placing a saved template. By default the up/down arrow mode was an option, but after pressing Tilde, the tweak option changed to rotation mode. With each press of Tab one of three directional options toggles. (Only two are shown in the example). In order to go back to arrow mode, Tilde can be pressed again and Tab used to toggle any of the direction-based arrows (eg. up/down or left/right, etc.) Category:Building Tools Category:Building